


Subtle Falling

by I_ship_it_101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunk kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it_101/pseuds/I_ship_it_101
Summary: I heard you're a player.So let's play a game.Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight.Let's talk 24/7. Let's take walks together.Let's give each other nick names.Let's go out on dates. Let's hold each other.Let's care for one another. Let's kiss.And whoever falls in love first?Loses.





	Subtle Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at war with the world and they  
>  Try to pull me into the dark  
>  I struggle to find my faith  
>  As I'm slippin' from your arms

**Ready. Set. Go.**

It was all his fault. It was always his fault. The guilt was like gasoline in his guts.

It haunted him. The image of Eddie kept showing up every time he looked at her. Every single time he dared to think about her in that way. He shouldn't. He couldn't. He won't. Whatever the thing between him and Iris was, it was over before it even begun. She had Eddie. She had loved Eddie. 'Had' being the keyword.

She lost him. The man she loved. Because of him. If it wasn't for him, not just her, a lot of other people would be with their loved ones right now. So many tears were shed, and he couldn't stand to see Iris shed them, especially for something that he did. So he went back to fix it, to make it better.

 He knew that by doing this that he'd single handedly destroy any chance he ever had with Iris. But if changing that bullet's direction meant he'd stop her sadness, then damn it, he's do it. And that's what he did. He was walking back home now, beer in hand with the deed done. He hadn't seen Eddie in the present yet, it was too early for that. But he'd probably see him latter at work, but who knew how the timeline changed this time. He'd find out latter. It was too early for work and he was too tired to think about that now. He opened the door to his house. Huh, Opened. Shouldn't Joe be at work by now?

He went inside and took a quick scan.

" Joe?"

\-----

He walked in the living room and-Oh god.

There in his chair was not Joe-but Leonard Snart.

What. The. Hell.

There he sat all comfortable and calm, a small smile played on his lips.

"Still no mini marshmallows Barry? What a terrible host you are."

There was a small moment where Barry's face washed blank with confusion, like his brain cogs couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from his wide eyes "Snart?"

"Miss me?"

The bottle of beer fell out of Barry's hand, the air suddenly rent by the sound of a breaking glass. Confusion disappearing as anger started to flare inside of him.

"Are you insane? This is the second time you've broken into my home and - wait. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He looked Snart up and down, his gaze stopped at the thieves hands, holding the same reindeer cup as in their last encounter. What was going on?!

Snart morphed his amusement into slight annoyance "I see word travels fast." he shifted to put the cup down on the coffee table in front of him.

"It's a hard thing not to mention." It was. He was still a bit mad for being the last to find out about it. Yes sure, he and Snart might not have had the best relationship with each other, and he couldn't really call them friends. frenemies? Cisco would never let him live it down if he ever called himself and Snart that. But despite their previous spats, the two had a mutual understanding, they had high respect for each other, and even though Cold wouldn't ever admit it, they cared for one another. The feeling was more or less one sided, that is until the whole bomb incident. The other man could deny it all he wanted to, but there is no way he could convince him otherwise after that look he gave him when Barry played dead, and even more so when he didn't shoot Barry. His sister's life was at risk, yet he still trusted Barry enough to risk it so that he wouldn't have to shoot him. He was Captain Cold, a criminal, his arch nemeses, if there was one thing he shouldn't hesitate to do, it's shoot him, yet he didn't. He _couldn't_. Despite the situation at hand, he still didn't shoot him. And that...speaks for itself.

"Yeah well, people have a bad habit of meddling in other people's business." Snart said with little bite in his tone.

His eyes narrowed at the man before speaking "We're getting off topic. Shouldn't you be slow dancing with Satan right now?"

The all too familiar smirk crept on his face "Given up on me so soon, Barry? I'm hurt." He faked a hurt expression "Just until yesterday you were giving me the 'there's good in you' speech."

For a moment the flare inside him washed down at the familiarity of the playful exchange of words. They had always done this, the playful banter. He missed it. He missed _him_. Out of all the people he had gone against, Snart had by far been his favorite. He was the only person who was a challenge yet not (really) a life threat. It had been actually fun going against the man after he had learned his identity. _Had been_.

The flare grew once again "No, until yesterday I thought you were dead. So either cut the crap and tell me what you want or get out of my house, Snart."

Snart raised his hands up defensively "Relax. I'm not here to start any trouble. Just the opposite actually, I'm trying to stay out of it."

That made Barry arch an eyebrow because - what?

"I believe what Mr. Snart is trying to say is, he's already in too deep as it is"

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a longer chapter but I had to split it. This takes place after season two so no Savitar.  
> Hope you liked it! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. I hope.


End file.
